1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical components, specifically inductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The desirability for electrical components that are smaller in size but that have better electrical properties never fades. Often there are trade offs when it comes to designing such components. For example, when size is reduced, one or more of the electrical properties is adversely affected.
In the case of inductors, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is one of the properties that is desirably minimized or eliminated. EMI is an unwanted electromagnetic signal which may degrade the performance of an electronic device. To reduce EMI effects caused by inductors, shields are placed about the inductor. Shielded inductors thereby require more space than unshielded types. In addition, the shields require grounding.